Missions
Missions are simple tasks which, when completed, give the player a reward (usually Blood Crystals). List of Missions Level 1 * Sell 100 stone at once. * Add exactly 10 copper ore in a furnace. * Smelt a total of 100 bronze bars. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Dotted Green Seed, Blood Crystal Shop Level 2 * Harvest any plant from farming. * Examine the drop rates for gems. * Turn on a drill. * Have at least 7 miners working for you. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Sapphire Level 3 * Have two patches of fully grown red mushrooms. * Smelt some gold ore. * Upgrade any tool. * Run 5 drills at a time. Reward: 300 Blood Crystals, 1 Brewing Kit Level 4 * Sell exactly 5 oak logs. * Gain a global level of at least 100. * Drink any kind of potion. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Green Seeds, 50,000 coins Level 5 * Smelt 100 bronze bars in 100 seconds or less. * Research at least 3 times. * Smelt a total of 500 iron bars. * Unlock the next potion. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Super Compost Potion (Farming), Blood Crystal Shop Upgraded Level 6 * Instantly grow a crop without using a potion. * Chop down willow tree. * Turn on crushers. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals, 3 Tree Seeds Level 7 * Brew 3 compost potions in once go. * Dig up some tree roots. * Have all your ore at max capacity. * Complete a quest. Reward: 250 Blood Crystals, 1 10k XP Lamp Level 8 * Find an artefact from the fields. * Burn some food. * Consume food for a combined total of at least 500 energy. * Brew 10 or more potions in one tick. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Emerald Level 9 * Eat a potato. * Have earned a total of 10 million coins. * Loot two of the same artefact in a loot bag. * Put some bones in the bonemeal bin. Reward: 250 Blood Crystals, ≈3,162,899 Coins Level 10 * Use the time machine. * Find a rainbow flower from the forest. * Chop down a maple tree. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals Level 11 * Harvest some gold leaf seeds. * Explore the caves. * Sell any type of statue. * Drink an explore speed potion. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals, 1 Cave Skull Artefact Level 12 *Eat an apple that you have grown yourself *Open any geode *Use 50 fish bones in one tick *Add some kindle to your oven Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 6-9 Fields Loot Bags Level 13 * Use ash with your bonemeal bin. * Sell any statue with a gold star bonus. * Chop down a redwood tree. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals Level 14 * Collect some lava. * Identify some blue marble found from geodes. * Have your defence bonus go over 2. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals Level 15 * Find a map with pirates. * Collect 4 bones in 1 lootbag from fields. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals Level 16 * Upgrade an oak tree into a willow tree using a potion. * Successfully cook a shark. * Convert an ice cube artifact into more exploring xp. * Chop down a pine tree. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Ruby Level 17 * Add some lava kindling to your oven. * Wear full snakeskin armour. * Use a freeze potion in combat. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Mystery Gems Level 18 * Chop a haunted tree. * Kill a skeleton in the caves. * Open a shiny loot bag. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Crystal Leaves Level 19 * Sell any titanium statue. * Use a healing potion on 0 HP. (tick heal) * Add frozen bones to your bonemeal bin. * Open a bag of gold found in chests. Reward: 300 Blood Crystals Level 20 * Own 3 or more pirates. * Kill the fire mage in the volcano. * Eat a swordfish with silver quality. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals, 1 Oil Well Orb Notes: Misson 12's fish bones requirement has been reduced twice from 250, to 100, to 50.